


Teatime

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/F, One Shot, Tea, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Having recently moved into a new home, Emma has tea with a woman named Regina, whom she feels like she has known for a very long time. Nothing is as it seems. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Scarytales [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Teatime

Emma was up in the sunroom of her exquisite new home, sipping hot tea as she admired the view of the forest, when in walked Regina, who always seemed to show up whenever Emma started to feel lonely.

“Afternoon,” said Regina, “May I sit?”

Emma smiled at her and nodded. “Of course. Would you like some tea?”

Regina took a seat. “No, that’s alright, but thank you. I appreciate the offer.”

“No problem.”

Emma quietly sipped her tea as she peered out the window. Regina followed her gaze and smiled softly.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” asked Regina.

“Yeah. I think I’d like to paint it one of these days.”

“That would look wonderful.”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “You think so?”

Regina smiled and nodded. “I _know_ so.”

Emma grinned at her. “I know we just met, but God, it’s like I’ve known you forever. I’m happy to have you here with me, Regina. I don’t exactly have many friends.”

“Well, I’m more than happy to be your friend,” Regina assured, “Anything you need, just ask.”

“You got it.”

They talked a bit longer before Regina checked her watch.

“Well, I hate to run off so soon, but I’ve got a meeting to attend. I’d best be on my way.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “Alright. Same time tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Hours later, at about two in the morning, Emma awoke to the roar of hunger within her stomach and headed into the kitchen. She was raiding the fridge for snacks when all of a sudden, she felt the hair on her neck stand on end. She froze and her heart began to race. She felt like she was being watched by someone, or perhaps, some _thing._ It was as unnerving as it was unexplainable. She looked around, blind to anything not within the range of the refrigerator light. She gasped when she saw the outline of a person and immediately went into fight mode. She grabbed the jug of milk and flung it at the intruder’s head, bolting for the door in a panic. She was halfway out the door when she felt the intruder grab her and try to pull her back in. She screamed, only to fall silent from utter shock when she heard a familiar voice.

_“Emma! It’s me! I need you to calm down!”_

Turning swiftly, Emma came face to face not with Regina, but with some— _thing._ A tall, slender thing with gray skin, pale blue eyes, and no hair. It was completely naked, but it had no distinguishing features that would give away its gender (if it even had one). Emma almost screamed again, but then the creature’s hand slapped over her mouth, and when she blinked, it had taken the form of her friend.

“Regina!” she cried, “What the fuck— What are you?!”

Regina sighed heavily. “Damn it, Emma. How many times am I going to have to keep doing this?”

Emma stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “What the hell are you talking about?! Are you some kind of monster?!”

Another sigh. “Since we’re having this conversation yet again, I’m what you would call an alien.”

“Are— Are you telling me this has happened before? What the _hell_ is going on here, Regina?!”

Regina cupped Emma’s face tenderly, staring deep into the terrified blonde’s eyes. “You don’t have to be afraid, Emma. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

_“W-We?”_

Regina offered a small nod. “My people are healers. We travel the universe in search of the wounded, be it physically or mentally, and we do all that we can to make them better. Let us help you. That’s what we’re here to do.”

“How many times has this happened?” Emma demanded, “How many times have we had this conversation?!”

“This is the ninth time.”

“Then why the hell don’t I remember any of the other times?!”

“Simple. I keep wiping your memory. It’s for your own good. You can’t recover properly if you’re experiencing such overwhelming fear. I’m going to have to do it again.”

“Wait!”

“I can’t let this slide, Emma. I have to do this.”

“No, just listen,” Emma pleaded, “If you’re going to wipe my memory anyway, will you at least tell me how the hell I got here? What even is this place?”

“We brought you here. It’s a hospice. You will remain here until we have deemed you are well enough to rejoin society.”

“And when’s that gonna be?”

“Well, Emma, that’s entirely up to you.” Regina placed a hand upon Emma’s forehead. “Let’s hope this doesn’t happen again anytime soon.”

Her fingers began to glow, and Emma’s eyes slipped shut. She caught the blonde when Emma fell unconscious, having a newly-wiped memory. She carried Emma back into the bedroom and sighed softly.

_“Sweet dreams, Emma.”_

* * *

The next day, Emma was in her sunroom, painting the forest. She smiled when Regina walked in.

“Hey, Regina. What’s up?”

Regina smiled faintly. “Just stopping by to check on my good friend. I see you’ve decided to paint, after all.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty therapeutic, I think. I feel like my mental health has been getting better lately. I’m not nearly as depressed as I felt last week, or even yesterday, for that matter. I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re responsible. Thanks, Regina. I’m happy to call you my friend.”

Regina maintained her smile, but on the inside, she suddenly felt uncertain about the whole thing.

“Likewise, dear,” she murmured, “Likewise.”

Come nightfall, she would be making a positive report to her superiors. The patient was improving. There could be no more slip-ups.


End file.
